This invention relates to composites of cellulose fibers dispersed in a matrix of vinyl chloride polymer, and to treated cellulose fibers which have improved dispersability into vinyl chloride polymer and improved adhesion thereto.
It is well known to incorporate discontinuous fibers into an organic polymer matrix to form composite materials having improved properties. For example, Boustany et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,364 describes composites of this type in which the contained fibers are oriented so as to give considerable strength and stiffness to the composites in the direction of fiber orientation.
It is also known that the dispersion of discontinuous cellulose fibers into a polymeric matrix can be greatly facilitated by pretreatment of the fibers with a plastic polymer and a lubricant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,079 to Hamed describes such a pretreatment.